Life Stinks
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: -was Weasel's Story- for a 12 year old who lost everything, including the use of his left leg, being alone is scary. he doesn't know who to trust, or whos real and whos not. bad summery. better then it sounds  everyone says that...  please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading the book 'Shield of Star' (Great book by the way- I really suggest reading it). the main character, Weasel was once a 'pickpocket' which reminded me of Travis and Conner and then I thought of a story to –instead of it taking place in the time of kings and queens and stuff- take place in more modern times and with Greek gods. **

?'S POV

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the blaring throbs in my left leg.

"COME BACK HERE!" an old lady yelled, waving a broom at me. Yeah right. Like I'm going to go back to some old lady who wants to hit my head with a broom just because I took a loaf of banana bread. Moron.

"IM CALLING THE COPS!"

Geez, for an old lady she was LOUD! I'm pretty sure they heard her from the other side of town. I didn't try to yell back as I normally did. I had been running for two blocks already, and she just continued to chase me on her motor-powered scooter. What is it with old people and motor-powered scooters? And shotguns? I thought that only happened in movies!

When I looked up, I saw headlights coming right at me. Curse my inability to pay attention to where im running in a life or bruises n' blood situation! I leaped out of the way just at the right time; though I'm almost sure I just reopened a few of the cuts on my leg. As if they weren't infected enough already. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Hey, im only twelve and live on the street as a hobo and had to watch my mother die because I was too stupid to do what she told me! I should've listened to her…..

I snapped out of my grief when I realized I just ran into the middle of a highway. Sunrise Highway, to be exact. There was no way I just ran to Long Island, New York when I was just in Colorado. Wait….oh. That big sign said something about some city that I didn't care about, and I was still in the middle of a highway, yet…no cars hit me. And that insane crazy old lady was STILL following me ONTO the HIGHWAY with fast cars coming from behind a really big and steep hill. And of course, the only way to get to the woods where I can loose her is up that hill. Was the bread really worth it?

I nibbled a small piece from the end. Yeah, it was so worth it. I started to run again –im going to so regret all this running later when I cant even stand up to get to the river for water- up the hill that was way to steep for my liking. Fort Carson was pretty smooth for the most part, but being at the base of a mountain certainly doesn't mean a smooth and FLAT run. And this hill was huge. Of course, I knew the roads around here, and if I kept going strait, I would hit Turkey Creek Ranch, and before there, there would be woods I can go and hide in.

But I was already breathing heavily. Crazy old lady had a scooter to ride on. I had my own, newly-deformed legs. There's no way I could make it up this hill without passing out. Maybe I should just cut across the road and hope I don't get hit by a car….

I turned sharply as some truck zoomed by and put on a burst of speed as a one of those big trucks that carry things like gasoline and McDonalds food started to come over the hill. I felt the wind of the truck brush past me as I reached the side of the road and disappeared into the woods. Two months of doing this really made me fast. My old coach would be so proud. If he was still alive. I heard he jumped in front of a train and killed himself. How nice.

I couldn't run any more by the time I got into the woods. I slumped against a tree, feeling ready to puke, and stared at the bread. The bread….WHERE'D THE BREAD GO! I crawled over to the edge of the woods, just in time to see the banana bread I just risked my life for, get run over by a filthy car that had clearly driven through some mud. My eye twitched. It's near ten at night, I didn't get any food all day, I just ran at least a mile, and had an old lady chase me, JUST TO HAVE THE BREAD RAN OVER! Ugh. I crawled over to the small stream I know ran through these woods. The cool mountain water felt smooth and calming going down my throat.

Like the lemonade my mom used to make on hot, dry summer days. She always was the nicest person I knew. Then again, I didn't know many people. I was avoided more then half the time. I was the freak who was too stupid to read –no one really listened when I told them I had dyslexia really bad (I had more trouble reading then this other kid who was two grades older then I was…heck with it, I can barely see small lines). I was constantly made fun because I had ADHD which the group of bullies in my school so kindly said stood for 'A Dunder-headed Hazardous Danger-Zone' because I tend to get a lot of people in trouble, including myself.

But my mom always told me I was perfect and nothing would ever change that. She always told me that THEY were the dunder-heads and I was probably the smartest kid in the school. Well, maybe if I didn't have strait Fs I would be. Wait! There was that one time when I had a D- on my report card! It was in 1st grade music, because I actually decided to participate in the class and sang for a change! My mom had been so proud of me for that D-, that we went to my favorite ice cream parlor and got sundaes!

I sighed as I remember her. She would be ashamed of me now. Stealing from people just for food….but it's their fault anyway. I tried to ask for food, and tried to ask for help, but I was turned down each time, called a fake, a liar, and some other not nice names. How can a twelve year old boy with an injured leg really be lying? It was infected then, it smelled horrible, it stung like nothing had ever stung before, it was nearly killing me just to stand up and lean on a tree. My leg had gotten crushed in the accident, crushed between the metal door and seat which the shattered glass had stuck to, cutting deep into my skin and nearly causing me to die of loss of blood.

The scars along my whole body were a constant reminder of that day. If I had listened to my mom, and waited until we got off the field from our fishing trip to go pee, or maybe if I went before we left the lake, we wouldn't have gotten in the accident. It was all my fault. I was the one who drank too much soda that day, I was the one who just HAD to pee, I was the one who caused my mother's death. My own stupidity got the only family I had killed. My big sister had been kidnapped when I was nine, my dad died before I was born, and my mother was killed when I was twelve. Now it was November, two months after the accident, and I've been living on the street in the mountains, with nothing but my torn up, bloody jeans and ripped t-shirt. It had been warm that August day, August 14th.

I wondered what happened to my sister. She was thirteen when she disappeared, on April 4th, her birthday. She had gone to the movies with some friends, and never came home. They looked for her for hours, but no one found her. I felt my eyes start to sting and my vision grew blurry as tears formed. I stepped onto a stone in the river, the one I always sat on when I wanted some peace for a while, and stared into the water. My salty tears soon joined the fresh, cool, mountain stream. Looking up I saw the stars and moon shining through the pine trees and reflecting on the waters surface.

In a lot of cheesy movies the characters all look up at one star at the same time. I never really cared. But right now…it felt like someone was watching me. Not the creepy, stalker guy who wants to rape little kids, but more of a comforting feeling. Like someone was actually watching over me. Humph. Like that would ever happen. My family was dead. I was going to be dead soon. Whats the point in someone watching over me if im just gonna die?

Well, before I die, I might as well make sure I remember my own name. I haven't heard it for two whole months. Not even my nickname that every one called me. What was my name anyway? It started with a 'w'….._Willy! _My name is Willy. But my mother and everyone else called me Weasel.

**FAIL? AMAZINGLY AWESOME? OKAY? AM I A MORON? PLEASE REVIEW! HEHEHE…CAPS LOCK IS FUN….**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Prison**

**Weasel's POV**

I would love to say I fell asleep quickly and had a lovely dream and I didn't have any pain in my body. Key word being 'would'. I had no dreams, my leg hurt unbelievably –probably worse then when it was first crushed- and I was STARVING. I was so hungry I felt like I was going to puke, but there was nothing to puke up. I didn't fall asleep 'til around dawn, and of course, nothing went right. I didn't even get 30 minutes of sleep before I heard someone tramping through the woods.

"Over there! There he is!"

Darn it! That stupid old lady wasn't lying! She called the stupid cops on me. I tried to get up and run, but pain exploded in my leg and I fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Yes, I was noble enough to admit I cried out a bit. But hey, if you're leg had been infected for about 2 months already, you'd cry out to. I felt something touch my back.

"You wont move or try to call for help, or you'll be shot." A male voice growled. Ha! Call for help. From who? The little ants walking around? The birds? Ah, people are so stupid. Someone grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms behind my back and I heard the click of metal, along with the cold feeling of metal on a November morning in the Rockies. I was yanked up, again, hurting my leg.

"OW!" holy sweet love of corn, my leg felt like it was on fire while also covered by ice! The cold was not good for it, even though I always liked the cold.

"Shut up. You have the right to remain silent." The first voice –not the old lady, the other guy- said.

"I can't picture a little boy like him attacking an old lady then steeling her banana bread." A new voice said.

"I didn't beat up an old lady! And the banana bread got hit by a car!"

"SHUT UP." The first guy yelled at me. "Now walk." He pushed me forward roughly. My left leg buckled up under me.

"Ow! I can't!"

"I SAID YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!"

"He also hurt my poor cat, Mr. Whiskers! And he tried to murder me! I saw him! He held a knife to my throat!" the lady babbled.

I was pushed again from the back, and this time, I actually fell, and felt one of the bigger cuts on my leg burst open again and the blood began to seep through my jeans within second. I screamed in pain. That HURT!

"GET UP AND STOP MESSING AROUND! WALK!" the guy scream in my ear.

"Wait a second! He's hurt." The nicer voice said.

"

"He tried to murder someone. He can deal with a little pain, Bobby." The mean guy stated.

"Really, Jack. He's hurt. As in, bleeding. And he's only about twelve. Do you really think a twelve year old would try to kill an old lady?" the nice guy, Bobby, reasoned. They stopped moving for a second, and I hung there shaking. I had to bite my lip to keep from bursting to tears from the pain! You have never felt something so painful.

"Fine." Jack –the mean guy- pushed me to the ground, and rolled me over so I was lying on my back while he looked at his fresh blood on my jeans.

"He's fine. Now get up." Jack kicked me a little and yanked me roughly up. It took about five extra minutes to get to the car, because I could hardly stand up. I didn't even try to hold back tears at this point. Maybe if they felt bad for me, they would let me go.

Then a giraffe randomly popped up and ate everybody!

Well, that what was happening in my mind anyway…a random giraffe attacking them would be very handy right now. They threw me into the back of the police car, my left leg –the one that was currently bleeding and in unimaginable pain- hit the seat in front of me. The loss of blood was making me nauseous, my head was pounding, and black spots started to dance across my vision. I didn't want to loose consciousness, not here, not now. Well, really I didn't want to black out anytime or anywhere, but if that happened in a hospital, I wouldn't care as much.

"Let me at least stop the bleeding." I heard a voice say. I couldn't tell who it was. It sounded too far away. I felt someone touch the newly opened wound, and winced. It hurt so much. I started to think about my sister and my mom again. They would've made the pain go away. That's what they always did when I would hurt myself…like when I would scrape my knee, or stub my toe. For possibly the first time ever, I felt hopeless. There was no way I would ever survive this. The blood was running free too quickly. This would be my last dawn I'll ever see. I'll never see the moon on the mountains again, or hear the wind and thunder and rain outside my window again. I was going to die…..

The first thing I felt other then the pain I felt every day for the last two months sense the accident, was even more pain then usual! Then the moving of whatever I was laying on. It kept moving, the room –was I even in a room? - was spinning….

I groaned, feeling –again- ready to vomit. Why was I moving when I was lying down? Shouldn't I be in the pine needles or a soft pile of dirt? They don't move like this unless someone is making them move. Maybe…someone is pushing my pine needle pile around? I think I just heard voices. Someone telling someone else to do something. Why couldn't I understand what they were saying? Were they speaking another language? Was I crazy and imagining all of this because of lack of nutrients?

I groaned again. Maybe I ate something bad…no, wait. My last meal was…two days ago? Two hours? I don't remember.

"Boy, you hear me? Can you hear me?" a deep voice said. It sounded a little bit like someone I knew…but, I don't know many people. Who was talking to me?

I opened my eyes to see someone come into focus. A man, with a dark hat on, in a matching dark uniform, and glasses. For a second I thought of my old coach. He liked dark blue, but didn't wear a hat anywhere but outside, and he had glasses. But then I realized this guy had a shiny thingy on his shirt. Coach never had a shiny thingy on his shirt. If I could only see clearly, this would be so much easier to figure out.

"Deep breaths, kid. No thrownin' up in the car. We're almost there." The guy said. I think his name was Bobby...yeah, it was Bobby. One of the idiot cops who believed that crazy old lady who said I tried to murder her! Im twelve. I wouldn't murder someone. Idiots.

"Go die in a hole." I croaked. But I took deep breaths anyway. I could hardly remember it, but my mom used to tell me the same thing whenever I would I have a stomach ache. I've had stomach problems sense I was born, so if I complained about one, Mom always knew it was bad one. That and I don't whine about not feeling good unless I really, _really_ don't feel good, and I don't complain or cry about pain unless it's super bad pain.

Coac- I mean Bobby just sighed and turned around. Maybe he'll actually listen to me and fall in a hole and die. Or maybe the whole car would crash and I won't have to deal with anything anymore. I'd be dead, and with Mom again- but…what about my sister? If she's still alive somewhere, I would never get to find her. I would never see her again.

"He needs actual medical attention, Jack. You saw his leg. It smelled like rotten fish that a raccoon ate and puked up. It's nasty. I can _still_ smell it. And who knows how long he's been living like that. You can tell by his clothes that he wasn't always living like that." Bobby said, clearly continuing an argument between him and the other guy, Jack. Maybe I'll start calling him 'Jerk'. Mom didn't like me using that word, but I did it anyway.

"He's fine. If it's bad tomorrow and still stinks, but he doesn't die, then I'll think about calling medics. Until then, he can deal with it." Jack/Jerk growled back.

"No. it's against the law-"

"I don't care if it's against the law! This kid just tried to murder that lady-"

"The lady didn't have a single mark on her. If he had held up a knife to her throat, there would at least be a small red mark. There was nothing there but his wrinkles and freckles. But either way, if you don't call medics, then I'll call them myself and pay them with my own money. No kid should have to deal with that!"

I must have fallen asleep –or blacked out- again, because I was slowly being shaken awake.

"Do you want to be carr-"

"I can walk, you moron!" I interrupted as rudely as I could. They treated me rudely, I treat them rudely-er!

I tried to stand up, ignoring Bobby's protests for me to go slowly. Which was a stupid idea on my part, because the second I put my left foot on the ground it felt like it just exploded and I fell. Then I had to be carried between both Bobby and Jack because when Bobby picked me up, I just kept kicking and hitting him. No one touches me. And I was still struggling as they led me through halls filled with prison cells, in each one some poor idiot who was stupid enough to get caught. I didn't get caught. I got told on and unfairly taken from my comfortable dreamland.

There is _so_ a difference. They were both panting when they found the cell they were going to put me in. but when Jack let go of me to unlock the door, I swung around and kicked Bobby in between the legs and made a run for it as soon as he loosened his grip. It was hard to run with my hands behind my back, but it was harder to break into a locked house with a big dog without getting noticed. I've done it before, and im still here to tell the story!

The other prisoners jumped up and watched in excitement as I ran, ignoring my leg the best I could. But I felt something strange. Like someone was there next to me, but every time I looked around, all I would see would be Bobby and Jack chasing me, and a bunch of prisoners. The other cops must be on traffic duty or something, because I didn't see anyone. It was a scary feeling, more of a warm and comforting one.

The door was still open. They didn't close it when they came in. i knew they were idiots, but really? Leaving a door open when there are prisoners all over in this building? Even if they're locked up, it's just plain stupid.

I put on a burst of speed and ran across the street. Good thing it wasn't a busy highway. That would've been bad. I looked around for any ways to escape. Bobby and Jack were still on my trail. That's when I saw it. A pick-up truck with hay in the tailgate. As another big truck drove across the road, blocking my view of the cops, and hopefully their view of me, I jumped into the back of the truck, and covered myself in the hay. Leaving only a hole to breathe through, and one to see through.

I heard the thump of feet run by, and men yelling, then silence other then my heavy breathing. I escaped. Ha! Take that, you idiots! Now, if I could just find a way to get out of Colorado and into a different state so they won't find me again….

**Much longer then the first chapter I hope. Sorry it took a while. Im trying to finish my other stories and this one, and I already thought of two more, one most like going to be posted as soon as I finish this one and my others, and one im not sure about.**

**Please review! XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like this story so far, and it will be updated a little more often then the others…well….im beginning to think I should just delete 'A Breath Away', 'A Love Like No Other', and 'Against the Oath', until I think of better titles and until I get interested in them…I think that would work a little better….**

**Tell me what you peoples think! Im not sure what to have happen in the other stories! When I move in the summer, I'll probably have more time to work on the others, so maybe I wont delete and still work on them a bit, but I don't think they'll be updated as much as this one.**

**Chapter 3**

I was _soooooo_ hungry! No to mention the pain in my leg. Life really sucks sometimes. The truck ride was bumpy and boring, but we finally came to a stop at some public ranch. Maybe I could be like one of those outlaws in those old western movies and ride off into the sunset all dramatic like and then disappear and have people wonder about my disappearance for years and tell stories about 'Weasel, the Undefeatable and Completely Awesome Outlaw!'.

When I heard the door of the car close, I realized my problem. He was going to unload the hay. I was in the hay, buried. I would get caught. Unless…..

The hay was removed from in front of me, and I acted all pitiful and scared and upset. The fake tears weren't hard –some were real because I was in a lot of pain and I was hungry-, and I already had the perfect sob story.

"What in the name of….what's a boy doin' in my truck!" he didn't sound mad, just surprised.

"I…I was being chased by…by an o-o-old lady. And she wanted….wanted to….kil-l-l-l me!" I cried. And this guy was believing every second of it. Sucker.

"What did this lady look like?"

"I…I didn't get a good lo-o-o-ok at her. But I was just living…..i-i-in the woods….because I got lost….when me and-and my mommy we-were camping! And….the lady attacked me! See?" I pointed to my leg. Maybe he could at least clean it up a little….it was really painful and bad.

"How long were you in the woods?" he asked me, already reaching back to help me out.

"I…I don't know. A l-l-l-ong time." I sniffled, and winced when he touched me. just because two months passed sense the crash, doesn't mean I still wasn't sore. I didn't get the medical treatment I should've, I was covered in bruises from the truck ride, the cops, breaking into houses and getting out without getting caught, sleeping on the ground in the cold. And the cuts –other then the many on my leg- from the crash still stung if anything touched them.

It took him a while to get me out of the truck. And when he did, he picked me up and carried me. I don't like being touched. I was about to demand he put me down, but then I remembered I was supposed to act like a helpless little boy who was scared, and so I kept quiet.

"Mandy!" the man yelled. Talk about needing a breath mint. Clearly, this guy was either a smoker, or really liked to eat 'junk food'.

"You have that hay?" some lady asked, coming out of a small building and wiping her hands on a towel. She had dirt on her face and clothes (dirt as if she's been working a lot outside, not homeless), tan skin, and freckles on her nose.

"Yes, but that's not what im callin' ya for. do ya have anything to help this kid?" he asked he got closer.

That's when the lady's eyes laid on me. she stared at me for a little, as if trying to figure out if I was dead or not, before she seemed to see the torn up, bloody jeans I was wearing and her eyes softened, then became worried.

"What happened to the kid?" she asked, opening the door to the building so the man carrying me could get.

"He was attacked by an old lady and lived in the woods for a while after he got lost from durin' a campin' trip wit his mom." He explained as he put me down on a couch. It wasn't the most comfortable couch in the world, but it was better then the ground.

"You clean up that leg of his. I'll get him some food." And then the man left, leaving the lady standing on the other side of the room, glaring after him.

"I don't think he's really gonna get you any food, but we'll see. Now let me see that leg of yours." She said, turning back to me. I hate it when they say something like 'lets see that whatever of yours'. Of course its my leg. It's not Bob's or anyone else's.

I rolled up my left pants leg anyway though, but once it got to my knee, it started sticking to me. meaning either I had at one point spilt something really sticky on me, the blood had made the jeans sticky, or some of the cuts were trying to heal over the jeans. Either way, they were all bad. If I spilt something sticky on me, then I must smell like rotten something, if it was dried blood, then that would be nasty, and if cuts were healing over the jeans, it would hurt to get them off.

Of course, it was the third one. I was lucky that it wasn't too healed, probably because of infection, but it start to bleed again in some places. Mandy looked horrified at the sight of my hideous leg.

"An old lady couldn't have done this to you? What _really_ happened?" she looked at me.

"I don't know….i might have been knocked out….or don't remember…" I whimpered.

"Don't lie to me, demigod. Im not stupid."

I could've sworn her eyes turned red for a second. And whats a demigod?

"I'm a what?"

"You'll find out. But I can't help you. All I can do is send you on your way. But I wont give you any food if you don't tell me the truth on how your leg got that way. And hurry up, before your father loses his patients and decides not to pay me!"

"My dad is dead. He's been dead sense I was born."

"Pft, I wish. He's the biggest pain in the neck I've ever met. Now, do you want food, or not?" she snapped.

"Yes…"

"Then tell me how your leg really got that way."

And I found myself spilling it all out. I didn't even think about it first. I just blurted out the whole thing, starting from leaving the lake, to the crash, to waking up and finding my mom dead, to running away, to first feeling all the pain in my leg, and finally to living in the woods for two months having to steal to survive. But I didn't feel like I was talking. I didn't get teary eyed as I did whenever I thought of how horrible it had been.

When the guy came back in, he was holding a plate of burgers. My mouth watered at the sight of food. I couldn't remember my last meal. But then Mandy snuck up being the man –who's name I still don't know-, whacked him the back of the head, grabbed the burgers, and stuffed them into a bag, grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"OW! Are you stupid?" I snapped, digging my heals into the ground, and pulling my arm away from her.

"Foolish boy! WHY did I let that idiot talk me into doing this?" the last part was quiet, and I could barely hear it. it may have been something about cottage cheese.

She lunged forward and grabbed my arm with an iron grip and pulled me over to this huge horse. He was a pure white horse. The horse was saddled already and Mandy stuffed the bag of burgers into the saddlebags and lifted me onto the saddle. I will never understand how she did that.

Before I could ask anything, she untied the horse and whacked his hind end, sending him off in a full gallop. I yelped, and hung on with all the little energy I had left. The horse just kept running, not once slowing his pace. I've only ridden the little ponies around in circles at fairs and parties, not any big horses who would run on for miles. He had long legs, so I don't think it was as bumpy as it would've been if they were shorter, and he didn't jump over anything that I noticed.

He ran until the moon was high in the sky, and wouldn't listen when I yelled for him to stop or when I tried to pull the reins back. When the moon was at it's highest, the horse slowed to a walk, until he stopped and lay down. He didn't roll or lay on my feet, but it made it a whole lot easier to get off him. I was stiff, had to pee, and was ready to fall over. Once I relieved myself a little ways into the forest of rocks I was in, and dug in the saddle bags for those burgers. I could care less if they were cold or covered in lint from the saddle bags, or even if they tasted like plastic. I ignored the other stuff in there, and just tore open the bag and ate at least three of the burgers, before I felt full.

The horse just stayed there, watching me with knowing eyes. It was as if he's seen millions of years. But I ignored that, and kept digging through the saddlebags. There were two apples, a piece of paper with little markings on it, and a few bottles of water.

I tossed the horse an apple and took a water bottle for myself. The water bottle was empty within five minutes, and the apple was gone. Out of curiosity, I pulled the marked paper out of the bag. It took a few minutes to make out shapes. And I did, I was surprised to realize I could under stand them.

In English it said:

A hard road lays ahead of you, but you'll make it. Pegasus is the horse's name. He'll take good care of you until you get to where you have to go. He's been my friend sense he was born….if it can be born when he popped out of Medusa's head. On the back of this letter, there is a necklace. Whenever a strange creature comes after you, tap the bottom of the Caduceus on the palm of your hand. You'll know what to when the time comes.

-Hermes

I had no idea what any of that meant. What was a Caduceus, who the heck is Hermes, who's Medusa, what strange creatures? Pegasus I've heard of. it's a constellation. One of the few things I learned in school. What's the point of school anyway? all you do is sit in a smelly classroom and listen to the teacher ramble on about stuff you're never gonna use in real life. Wow, I just went from reading a letter written in some odd language, and then I went to how stupid and useless school is. I guess ADHD can do that…..

I fell asleep rather quickly for a change, and used the horse –Pegasus…I should get used to calling him that- as a pillow. And once again, I was haunted by nightmares. Reliving the accident over and over…

"_Mom! Can you pull over? PLEASE?" I had begged, squirming in my seat._

"_Why didn't you go when we passed the bathrooms?" she asked me, not sounding mad or annoyed. _

"_I didn't have to go then." I whined. She pulled over, and I ran out, going just a little into the woods and behind a bush, knowing my mom would be able to see my dirty white t-shirt. When I came back, I started to get a dreading feeling. Like something was going to happen. I got in the car, and Mom ruffled my hair._

"_You need to learn to go before we leave. It'll make it a lot less embarrassing for you in the future." She told me._

"_I will."_

_We drove in silence for a few minutes._

"_JUMP! OUT OF THE CAR!" my mom suddenly screamed, but before either of could get the doors open, the engine exploded, and the car went flying upward, landing upside down and sliding a few feet, before bouncing off a rock, and crashing into a tree. I blacked out after I felt the sudden explosion of pain. When I woke up, all I saw was the blood. I felt the weight of something heavy on top of me. I groaned and looked around for my mom. I didn't see her. She was gone. _

"_Momm….." I couldn't yell. I was too weak, exhausted. When I finally managed to turn my whole head to the side, I saw the limp, bleeding body. But just barely. There was grit in my eyes._

"_Mommmmm?" I wanted her to reaspond. But she didn't do anything. Just lay there. I tried to move, but couldn't at first. And when I finally could, I saw that a lot of the blood was from me. I ignored it. I poked my mom, I shook her, and started screaming her name. she didn't reaspond at all. that's when my hand slipped, and I hit her head. Because she was facing into the seat, when I pushed her, I saw her face. Or more, where her face used to be. It had been blown off. there was no face, only torn flesh and bone. _

"_MOM!" I screamed. Tears stung my eyes. I screamed for her over and over again, wanting her to tell me this was all so horrible nightmare, and that none of it ever happened. Then I heard the sirens. I got scared. i tried to pull myself free, but my leg was being crushed between the door, the seat (the leather had gotten blown off in the explosion), and the broken window. I kept pulling harder and harder, until my leg was free, but bleeding. I didn't realize it. I just crawled out of a hole in the windshield, getting more cut up then I already was, and I ran. I didn't stop running. I was afraid, cold, I felt sick, my head was pounding, I couldn't see clearly. But then, all I felt was endless, unbearable pain, and I fell, screaming. _

_I had blacked out again, and woke up on the ground. I couldn't feel anything. Just plain pain. I cried for I don't know how long. I laid there for days, and no body found me…_

I woke up in a cold sweat, almost the very second my eyes opened, tears poured down. I will always blame myself for that day. I will never stop wondering what would've happened if I never asked my mom to pull over, or if I hadn't ran after the accident. I will never stop wondering, what if?


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, my lizard got big…I never noticed how big he –or she- is until now when I think about how small he used to be….**

**To the point though. Because the journey to Camp Half-Blood isn't the main plot of the story, im going to speed it up using my amazingly magical powers that no one knows I have because I told no one. Not. Even. YOU. **

I didn't sleep for the rest of that short night. I wanted to have at least one peaceful sleep! Not one cause by loss of blood, or lack of food or water! Even an hour nap would be good for me! I was tired, I was stiff, I was sore, my leg was killing me, and I could go on and on with complaints. All I wanted was a nice nap for a change! And I didn't want to be on the run anymore! I wanted to know I have food and someplace to go that's safe, and not have to deal with the cold. It was November in the Colorado Rockies. It was freezing! The only warmth I could find right now was when I would push myself closer to the horse –I should start calling Pegasus- and snuggle into the thick early-winter fur that covered him.

For the rest of that night, that's all I did. Stay pressed up against a horse I hardly knew, just for some warmth. By the time morning came, there were flurries. I thought about just lying down in the snow and letting it cover me, to take me out of this misery. But then I remember that letter. _'A hard road lays ahead of you, but you'll make it.' _

Someone had to have written that letter, and the way it was written, maybe something in the way it was worded, told me to listen to it.

So pulling myself up, leaning on Pegasus –who had stood up a few minutes ago-, I looked around to see if I left any of the little amount of food I had now. There was none on the ground, and I put the rest in the saddle bag before I attempted to go to sleep. Pegasus lay down so I could get onto his back, which was possibly the nicest thing anyone's done for me the past two months. He stood up only when I was comfortable in the saddle, and we were off at a slower, safer pace.

Thankfully, it was a very uneventful ride. No strange creatures the letter said I would run into sometime or another, no near-death experiences. When we got out of the mountains, and the snow wasn't too much, Pegasus broke into a canter, but no one looked over at us. I would think they would. Seeing a boy in ripped up clothes and a deformed leg riding a pure white horse would look weird to me.

I had no idea how long we rode, or how much distance we covered. I was dozing off throughout the ride, but would always jerk awake at the smallest noise. After I while, I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled Pegasus to a stop and slid off his back slowly, trying to keep off my bad leg. I dug in the saddle bags again and found there were only three burgers left. So I took one and a water bottle. Maybe I should only eat half the burger, then the other half tomorrow, and keep going like that so I'll have six days of food….

I ended up eating the whole thing. Of course, I ate it too fast. And because I have a weak stomach, I got a bellyache from it. Stupid weak stomach….

When Pegasus decided that I wasn't going to leave here for the night, he lay down and I sat, leaning against him. I don't trust people or animals very quickly. But something made me trust this horse.

I only got two hours of sleep. Haunted by nightmares the whole two hours. When I woke up, it wasn't past 11:00. I could tell by the moon. But I didn't want to sit in the cold the whole time, and there were no houses or barns within miles. So I got Pegasus up, and stiffly climbed onto him. We took off at another canter. I didn't tell him to, so don't give me the whole 'don't run your horse before warming it up' lecture!

For the rest of the night, and onto noon the next day we kept the same pace. Well, Pegasus kept the same pace; I just sat on his back. He stopped once or twice for water at a stream, or to do his horsey-bussiness, during which times I would relieve myself, and then we'd be off again. I looked up as we passed a big green sign. Sense Pegasus was walking now, I had some time to stare at it. Im pretty sure it said 'Welcome to West Virginia.'

"How did we get all the way to West Virginia?" I asked out loud. I was still thinking about how we could've gotten here so fast, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my leg. Looking down, I saw about twelve bees stinging my leg, all out once. I squeaked, not having the energy to scream, and attempted –but failing- to kick my left leg, but I only managed to make them madder, and kicked the hive. Im so dead. Pegasus broke into a run when he felt one of the bees sting him, so now I had to hold onto him, AND try to get rid of these bees. I scrambled for a water bottle from the saddle bags, and poured water on them. No effect. I swatted at them with one hand. The attacked my hand and arm.

THEN I found the energy to scream.

"Whoa!" I heard some man yell, I grab Pegasus's reins, stopping the horse almost instantly, almost making me fall off. Without the word, the guy poured something on my leg and arm. It made my leg burn, but the bees flew away, some dropping dead. He rinsed it with water, and looked up at me. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes that seemed to be able to see through my soul, and rough, tan skin that showed he traveled a lot, and on foot.

"Running into bees. Not the greatest idea." He said, then handed me this tube of some kind of cream.

"Put it where the bees stung you. It'll stop the burn. It won't work on any infections, so try to keep them clean. Im not sure what those bees were doing awake at this time of the year, but I don't think you'll run into anymore bee trouble. But be careful next time." He looked over at Pegasus, and rubbed his nose as if he'd known the horse his whole life.

"A wonderful horse. He carried me well way back when." I was so tired I didn't even realize he was basically telling me he knew this horse.

"Not too much further, and you'll be at Cam- I mean, where you're going." he paused for a second and smacked a bee that had stung him. His hand didn't even turn red.

"I must be off now. The work never stops. Best of luck, to you!" and then he left, disappearing a once he got about 100 feet away.

How did he know where I was going? How did he know Pegasus? Those were the only things going through my head as Pegasus started walking again. While he was at the slow pace, I decided to eat another burger –was really getting tired of eating burgers- and took a drink from the water bottle.

"_Enough! You've cursed my son enough! Leave him to have a peaceful sleep!" a man's voice yelled._

"_He'll sleep in the peace the day I get recognized! My children never sacrifice anything because they're always sleeping during meal times!" another yelled again._

"_So curse someone else! My son has done NOTHING to you! Not ever! He doesn't even know about any of us!" the first yelled. _

"_Like who? You're children are the easiest target. They clearly will blame you for it, not me. That's what the other one did." The second one sneered. Then there was flash of light and a huge explosion._

_"NEVER SPEAK OF ME OR MY CHILDREN LIKE THAT!" the first one yelled, the fires of the explosion lighting his face just enough to see the curly hair and blazing brown eyes. Shadows danced across his face._

"_I'll talk about whoever I want, whenever I want. And your son- or should I saw Kronos- should've been killed at birth. Same with that CREATURE you fell in love wit-" he got his head smashed into the wall, and sword swiped over his face, leaving a trail of blood dripping from his face._

"_May was a wonderful woman, beautiful, caring, loving, and amazing in everyway! And Luke…..he wasn't himself! It was Kronos controlling his mind when he made that choice!" it sounded as if he was more of trying to convince himself. And now that the firelight was on him, I could see that he was the man who got the bees away from me. He took a shaky breath, before lifting a sword so sharp and silver, that it made the needle my sister used to bead a little toy. He helps it to the other guy's neck._

"_You've made many mistakes before, Morpheus. You've made me relive the day my poor May almost died for weeks after it happened. You've made me relive Luke's hatred toward me sense he first declared he wanted revenge. You can continue to haunt me with nightmares, but NEVER do the same to my kids." His rage seemed to grow with each word, and the sword was pushed harder into the other guy, Morpheus's, throat. _

_And then the scene changed. I was standing on a cracked floor, which was clearly once grand and smooth. There where a few other people in the room. A fire blazing quietly in the center of the room. A girl with curly blonde hair. A boy with black hair. A half-goat half-man thing. The boy and girl both had a strand of grey in their hair, and the goat-boy was sitting the back with the girl, who seemed to be hurt. Then there was another guy. Sandy blonde hair, a scar on his face, tanned skin. But he didn't look very healthy. He seemed to be at war with himself. _

"_Percy! Give me the knife!" even his voice was strained._

"_NO! I thought I had you under control!" a deeper voice came from the same body._

"_Percy! The knife!" the first voice said. The guy with the grey streak handed the scar-faced, double-voiced guy a bronze knife. And then he stabbed himself. _

That's when my dream ended. It was better than the one I've been getting for two months strait. Just the fact that I has actually slept for about 40 minutes shocked me. And refreshing after being awake for so long.

I looked around for anything to tell me where we were. I don't think West Virginia is t40 minutes away from New York…..

**Im not sure exactly how Luke got Percy to give him the knife, because someone else is borrowing the book from me. So I guessed.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't get this. I find this story my best Percy Jackson chapter-story, and yet, it has fewer reviews then my not-so-good ones. Like Poisoned. 60 something reviews, when now that I re-read it, it's a fail. All well. **

**Chapter 5**

I've never really seen a city before. Colorado Springs wasn't that much of a city…no really tall buildings, not all the buildings were attached to each other and it was lot cleaner in Colorado. No one glanced at me as I rode by. How no one could end up staring at a random kid wearing clothes more torn up then a guy who's been homeless for 5 years riding a pure white stallion, I have no clue. I thought it would stand out a little more. I mean, really. But it seemed like everyone was in a rush. The side walks were pretty crowded and the streets were jammed with traffic. Was it always so busy in a city?

I don't think I like buildings that are that tall. I could hardly see the winter sun over the tops of them! I thought about stopping in one of the shops to use the bathroom, but after I saw some big fat guy smoking what I think was a cigar –but might have been someone's finger- who glared at me and spat in front of Pegasus, I decided I didn't have to go that badly, and kept moving. A few streets away, there was a group of boys who looked like they were 18. Each one either had a bottle of beer in their hand, or was smoking again.

I really don't like this part of the city.

"Hey kid! Wanna try some?" one of them asked, holding up a bottle of beer and walking toward me. Pegasus pinned his ears, but kept walking. When the guy kept following us, trying to get my attention, Pegasus stopped, spun on his heel, and lunged at the guy. I nearly fell off as Pegasus reared up at the guy, almost crushed his legs, then turned and galloped away. He didn't slow down until we got to a nicer part of the city. In front of us, towering over some of the other buildings was the Empire State building. Mom had lots of pictures of it on the walls back home. She was a photographer and had tons of pictures of the Empire State building during different seasons and weather. She one that had a huge bolt of lightning striking the little stick-thingy on top.

Even Pegasus seemed curious about the building. He looked up at it, and I could've sworn I saw a longing cross his eyes. Is that even possible for a horse? We stopped at a candy shop. I couldn't –nor did I even try- to read the name of the shop. Inside, a lady was cleaning the counter, with her brown hair in a pony tail, and a little red, white, and blue skit on with a red shirt. She looked up when I walked in. out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pegasus looking at himself in the mirror of a car while he was tied to a bike rack thingy. As long as he doesn't get himself into too much trouble, no one would realize.

"Nice horse." The lady behind the counter said, smiling kindly. She reminded me of my mom.

"Um…thanks." My voice was hoarse after not using it for so long. "Is there a bathroom in here?"

"Right over there." She pointed toward the back where one of those signs hung over a door. I didn't say anything, just limped that way as quickly as my leg allowed me to. If I did get there soon, I would end up peeing myself.

When I came out, I don't think I'd ever been more relieved. The lady wasn't in the room, so I was able to sneak some candy into my pockets for later. My mouth was watering at the thought of food. But she walked in while I was stuffing my pockets.

"Excuse me, but I hope you're going to pay for that." She didn't say it in a mean way, but not exactly nicely either. I thought for a spilt second about making a run for it. But I couldn't outrun someone when my leg is the way it is. So I turned around and faced her, looking at the ground.

"I don't have any money." I whimpered. Oh, please let this lady no question me and let me leave with the candy!

"Then how'd you get the horse?"

"Someone gave him to me."

"And feeding it?"

"He eats the grass. And flowers." My leg was starting to hurt again. I was standing for too long already. The lady looked at me. Then her eyes softened, and she sighed.

"Go." She said. "I'll pay for the candy for you."

"Thanks." I muttered, before scurrying out the door and back to Pegasus. Climbing up was hard. He had to reach back and push me up with his head. And even then, I found it hard to stay on. But he took off again.

A blizzard blew in. There was so much snow falling, that I couldn't see more than a foot all the way around me. I could hardly see Pegasus. I was freezing. We had left the city behind. And were at mercy of the storm. Pegasus tripped, nearly falling head over hooves and crushing me. Even over the sound of the wind, I could hear his pain-filled whinny. He was hurt. Despite my own instincts to stay on him to protect myself from the pain of my leg, I slid off, and staying close to his side, started to walk him forward. I didn't need to hold his reigns. He stayed right next to me, blocking some of the wind.

Unable to see, we stumbled blindly forward. He steered me around rivers and fences. I wanted to stop at one of the houses, and get some shelter through the storm. But Pegasus pushed me onward. Pretty soon, I found myself walking up a hill. Ow…..the pain in my leg was overwhelming. I tried to push on, to get to the top before stopping. I groaned, and fell. My leg hurt almost as bad as it did the day if first got all messed up. I had a pounding headache. My throat was dry, and sore. My eyes were heavy. My whole body ached. I was tired. But I still tried to get up. I couldn't. Pegasus laid down next to me.

"Help…" I croaked, before everything went black…

Annabeth's POV

"Percy! Come on, Chiron said we have to go check on the Golden Fleece!" I called to the son of Poseidon. He slowly jogged up, lazy after eating so much.

"Isn't that the dragon's job?" he yawned.

"Stop acting like you didn't get enough sleep. We all know it the Hermes cabin that hasn't been sleeping well for whatever reason." I stated. As we walked past the cabin, I heard some little kid crying in there, and the sound of one of the older campers –I think it was either Travis or Conner- trying to comfort the little kid? Either way, they all sounded tired. Except for the one daughter of Hermes who arrived three years ago. She had a little necklace with a Caduceus on it. And she never had nightmares. She kept the necklace under her pillow whenever she slept. Sometimes she would offer to let her siblings try it under there pillow, and although some agreed, the cabin leaders –Travis and Conner- never used it. For Travis, it was understandable. You could put an ant under his pillow, and it'll keep him up all night. Conner just said he didn't want to keep is under his pillow because it was 'too wimpy'.

"I feel bad for them. They haven't been to raid the camp store in forever it seems." He replied. We walked on in silence. He stepped out of the boarder first. I heard him yelp in surprise at the speeds of the wind. I followed closely behind. He stopped short suddenly.

"Percy!" I growled as I crashed into him.

"Shhh! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I can only hear the wind." But I listened closer. I heard what I think was a whinny. But before I could make sure, Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, through the snow. He tripped; I heard the sound of something ripping, and a groan.

"What did I trip on?" Percy asked, looking around where he fell. For a split second, the wind changed directions, and we saw a small, dark form laying on the ground, in the snow.

"It's a person!" Percy exclaimed. Without a word, we picked it up. It groaned again, almost seeming to whine. I noticed a bright red run down Percy's arm as he grabbed the person's legs.

"He's hurt." I realized out loud.

"All the more reason to get him in quickly." He said. And as we made our way back through the snow, I couldn't help but notice the shadow of a Pegasus circle above us, before disappearing.

?'s POV

"Come on! You guys will sleep so much better! Just put it under your pillow!" I insisted. Two of my half brother, Travis and Conner, shook their heads.

"That's too…..lame." Conner yawned.

"Too much work…" Travis muttered, started to doze off.

"So you'd rather both be tired?"

"Yes." They both answered at the same time. It was at that time that I heard worried muttering outside.

"He's so light….no boy this age should feel this light." That was Annabeth.

"I think that's the least of the problems. Look at his leg!" That was clearly Percy. Out of curiosity, the three of us looked out the door to see Percy and Annabeth carrying a thin boy into the camp borders. He looked half frozen. And half dead. And like someone I used to know.

That instinct family members have. They _know_ when family is around. Not step-family members. But family members that they knew from day one. Percy and Annabeth were carrying my little brother.

MY little brother. I thought mom said she would get him here safely. But even from here I could see the torn up clothes, the blood stains, and the thin frame of what used to be such a happy, playful kid. I followed Percy and Annabeth. They knew I was there, because they were used to it. Almost every time they came in with a new camper, in hopes it's my brother, or that he was following behind. But now, I was sure he was here. If not the one being carried, then he was close. Seeing me, Annabeth sighed.

"Amanda, you do this _every time._ We told you that Hermes would tell your mom when to send your brother. You know as well as the rest of us, that he doesn't let his kids come here any later then thirteen. This kid isn't thirteen." She said.

"I got here _on _my thirteenth birthday. And a few people who came here before me were twelve and eleven." I pointed out.

"He wanted them to be here at that age then. Which is his own –Percy, slow down!- as I was saying, his own buseiness, and their birthdays were almost always coming up soon after."

"You said your brother's birthday was sometime in July. It's November. There's no reason he'd be here now." Percy said, shifting the kid's weight in his arms. "Could you go make sure Chiron is ready? This kid needs help."

I ran ahead and found Chiron and Mr. D playing that card game they always play.

"Well, looks like I win." Mr. D said.

"I wouldn't count on it." Chiron stated, showing a hand of winning cards. Mr. D slammed his cards on the table.

"I give up. For an hour." He pouted.

"Chiron, Percy and Annabeth found another demigod who looks half dead, nearly frozen- no wait, nearly dead, half frozen. And with a badly hurt leg from what I saw." I interrupted them.

Mr. D looked at Chiron. "I blame you."

Chiron only sighed before standing to his full centaur height and cantered down to where Percy and Annabeth were carrying the kid.

_A few hours later…._

Weasel's POV

Darkness, darkness, darkness, darkness, darkness…..i groaned. Why was I so cold? I felt someone poking at my leg…or what it something….it hurt. Why did it hurt so much? Was this some odd dream…ow…._stop touching me!_ Wait a second…I didn't actually speak. Weird. Where am I? I felt another poke, this time harder then the first. It made me yelp, and spring into a sitting position. Which was a bad idea. I became dizzy, and fell back. In a flash I remembered everything. The storm, and falling, and not being able to get up.

"He's awake!" someone exclaimed.

"He's in pain." A deeper voice said, sounding older than the others. Again, I felt someone touching my leg. I tried to slap them away, but couldn't lift my arm. I wanted it to stop. I whimpered, but then it all went black again, and I don't know what happened after that.

FIVE DAYS LATER…

Weasel's POV

I heard some voices, quietly talking somewhere. But….i don't remember being brought anywhere. I was still in the snow. But then why was I warm? I somehow managed to open my eyes, and found myself in some room with a fan on the ceiling and hanging from the little light was some little key chains. One looked a little like a three-pronged fork, one look like a lightning bolt, and then a helmet. Who would hang a weird fork, lightning bolt, and helmet from a light? Clearly these people were idiots.

I looked around a little, and found out I was actually on a bed that wasn't made form hay! And there were the people in the corner. One had brown hair that hung over her shoulders. She looked like someone I know. And then there was some other girl with blonde, curly hair and gray eyes. And some guy with black hair and blue-green eyes. And then some horse man. I must've hit my head on Pegasus's hoof. Pegasus….where was he, anyway?

"He's awake." The horse-man said.

"About time! I thought we would've all turned gray before he woke up!" the black-haired guy said.

"Told you he wasn't dying." Some other guy walked from the shadows. He had black hair, and black eyes. Creepy.

"Whatever."

"Well, Amanda. Is he your brother, or is it just another camper?" there was a mock in the blue-green eyed guy's voice.

"Shut up, Percy! Be nice!" the blonde haired girl snapped at him. The other girl, Amanda, came over and looked at me. Another nightmare.

"Do you remember me?" she asked quietly. I almost didn't hear her.

"Go away. You're just another nightmare to remind me about the stupid life im stuck in." I growled.

"You're not having a nightmare." She said.

"The prove it! Prove that this isn't some nightmare!" I snapped.

"Okay." then she pinched me.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Did that hurt?" she asked.

"Duh!"

"Then you're not sleeping."

I reached forward and touched her arm, waiting to see if she'd explode into a cloud of dust and turn into something else. But nothing happened.

"Amanda?" I hardly whispered it, not willing to let myself believe she's really there, then have her be someone –or something- else. Too many of my nightmares have been that way. She moved her hand to my forehead, and brushed my hair back. I smacked her hand away. I don't like being touched.

"Don't touch me."

"Do you remember being called Weasel?" she asked.

"I hate my real name. Of course I remember that." How do I know she's really my sister? She could be anyone. I might have said something about her when I was unconscious. Or maybe this is a nightmare or a dream.

"Why didn't mom bring you hear safely? You weren't supposed to come until next year when you'd be thirteen." She stated.

I didn't want to explain it. I only shook my head and kept my mouth shut.

"Tell me what happened."

"No."

And then the horse man came over and handed me some glass with a pinkish looking liquid in it.

"Drink it. You'll feel better." He said. Talking horse-people. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**I really don't like this chapter that much….and no, Weasel is not having a nightmare in the end of this chapter, nor is he having a dream. I think the next chapter will mainly be about him and his sister….**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im kinda stuck on this part of the story…but I will finish it! this is a story that will be completed as I planned! Even though I don't have a plan for the ending yet…all well! I have plenty of other plans for the story! Yay! **

**Please review! I enjoy reviews! Only one person reviewed multiple times…**

**Should I change the title again? "Weasel's Story" didn't sound very good, and "Lost" sounds like a one shot….please give me title ideas! **

**(But no one really reviews this story, so why I ask for help from people who refuse to tell me if they like this story, I have no idea….= )**

Weasel's POV

My sister. After three years that seemed to drag on forever, I find her. Or, she found me, but whatever. And whatever the pink stuff was, it was good. It tasted like Mom's lemonade. In case you haven't noticed, I like lemonade, though I hate lemons. Odd.

I had just finished explained to Amanda everything that had happened since the day Mom took me fishing and the crash that ended her life. I tried to keep myself from crying, but it didn't work. Tears escaped anyway. She wasn't crying, but that was because she was probably the way I was when I woke up to find her dead. Shocked and unwilling to believe it really happened.

"For two months, almost three, you've been wandering around with your leg in that bad condition!" Annabeth –the blonde girl- exclaimed.

"I don't even think _Nico _is stupid enough to do that!" Percy –the blue/green eyed kid stated.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I wouldn't run, I would shadow travel to either the Underworld or Camp." Nico said the last part in a different accent. When he realized that though, his whole face turned red.

"Since when you have an accent?" Percy asked. Clearly, these people had ADHD.

"I was born in Italy, moron. That was therefore my first language, then American and Greek." Nico growled.

"What's shadow travel?" I felt stupid asking that. But the questions didn't stop. "And why are you part horse? What's Camp Half-Blood?"

"Hey, easy on the questions. Too many and you'll become as stupid as Percy." Annabeth said.

"Yea- HEY!" Percy exclaimed. I winced when he yelled. Loud noises annoyed me.

"Shadow Travel means I can walk through shadows and basically teleport were ever I feel like." Nico sighed, as if he was asked about shadow travel a lot.

"Camp Half-Blood is a place for special people..."

"A camp for mental people?" I asked.

"No."

"Really? Because I think I need to go there."

"You're not mental. But as I was saying," Amanda continued. "Special people as in half human, half Greek god-"

"I think you could use a mental camp too."

"Stop interrupting. Greek gods still exist, and have kids with mortals. But the monsters still exist too. The half-bloods, or demigods, come here to train and learn how to survive." She paused and waved her hand in front of my face, because I looked away from her and at the ceiling. She probably thought I stopped paying attention.

"Monsters….like Pegasus?" I was referring to the constellation.

"Yeah, like Pegasus. No one really knows where he went, but there are some other winged horses here. And also a bunch of other monsters from the myths." Annabeth said.

"I don't know any myths."

"You'll learn them as you go along. Chiron is half horse because he's a centaur."

"Like in movies?"

"I guess…depending on what movie it is."

"I think you're all insane."

Amanda sighed. "Im sure we all thought that-"

"Nico thought it was great." Percy interrupted.

"I was eleven!" Nico protested.

"And obsessed with Myth O' Magic."

"Shut up!"

In a sad impression of Nico's voice, Percy said "OMG, you're the wine dude! You have five hundred attack powers!"

"It was five hundred attack _points_, and since when do I say 'Omg'?"

"Nerd." Annabeth muttered.

"Says the girl who stuffs her face in an educational book every day!"

"Guys!" Amanda interrupted their argument. They shut up.

"Anyway," she turned back to me. "We are all children of the gods. Nico is a son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Percy is a son of Poseidon, God of the Sea. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. And if we have the same dad like I think we do, we're children of Hermes, god of Travelers, liars, roads, and thieves."

Chiron put his hand on my left leg, as if he thought it wasn't all beat up anymore.

"Ow!" I yelped, and he immediately pulled his hand away. He lifted the sheets, revealing the ugly, bloody, ripped jeans and nasty cuts that were infected and stung by those stupid bees.

"The nectar should've healed those…" he muttered, half to himself.

"If we give him anymore, it will burn him." Annabeth said. I really don't like when people talk about me like im not there.

"Maybe this is something that mortals could fix…probably the only thing they can do right." Nico said.

A few minutes later…

"NO! No cars!" I screamed and kicked my good leg as Nico and Percy tried to carry me down to a white van. Amanda was walking next to them, along with Chiron who was only coming to explain things to this 'Argus' guy.

I kicked again, this time hitting Nico in the jaw.

"Watch it, kid!" he snapped. The glare he gave me was enough for me to stop trying to kick him. So I tried to kick Percy. It didn't work. I just don't bend that way. So I punched at him instead, and ended up hurting my hand.

"Curses are great, aren't they?" he said cheerfully.

"Let me go!" I yelled, and tried to squirm out of their grip.

They exchanged a quick glance, before dropping me so I fell flat on my butt. Before I could yell at them, they yanked me up again and dragged me to the car.

The whole ride I was nervous wreck. I couldn't stop shaking. Every bump in the road, I would remember the explosion and try to hide. It was terrible. Pure torture. Amanda sat next to me, trying to tell me it would be fine. But she wasn't there when the car exploded. She didn't feel the heat from the engine seeping through the whole car. She didn't see Mom laying there with no face, dead. She didn't understand.

And the hospital was no better. I wasn't allowed to walk because of my leg. But I hate being touched, and having Percy and Nico trying to carry me was really annoying.

AMANDA'S POV

We were sitting the waiting room while a doctor was looking at Weasel's leg. It's been about twenty minutes. They've been taking X-rays, blood tests, and all sorts of other things. Finally, one of the doctors came out and walked over to me, Nico, and Percy.

Everything after that was a blur. It turned out that my brother needed surgery to remove some glass and whatever else got jammed into him during the crash, and they wanted to repair some of the nerve damage.

"The thing about the nerve damage though…it's in a sensitive place and could very easily go wrong." The doctor warned.

"What sensitive place? I can name several." I really didn't exactly like where this was going. We were using Chiron's money, and this was expensive enough. But surgery? Ugh.

"Well, uh, sometime during the accident, he got cut in a pretty bad place, and that quickly got infected. The infection spread to his bladder and basically, is this goes wrong, he might spend the rest of his life in dippers." He explained it quickly.

"And I thought _my_ life was crappy." Nico stated to Percy. Percy only snickered.

"And it has to be done?" I asked. Doctor nodded.

"What about his leg?"

"That needs some desperate repairs. The flesh needs to be sown back together, the bones need to be moved back into place, and the list will just go on."

Oh joy. I told him this would be easy. Just some x-rays, cleaning, most likely a cast. Instead, he gets x-rays, cleaning, and surgery.

But I gave in. if this would help him, then I'd deal with feeling guilty about lying to him. of course, being a daughter of Hermes means I don't feel guilt very often. But lying to my little brother is a different story.

"Alright." And that was all I said for about 5 hours. That's how long the surgery took. Five whole hours, the three of us ADHD kids sat in a hospital. Nico was twice as restless as me and Percy combined, because he could feel all the souls sitting on the edge of death, the few who died in the 5 hours we were waiting, the ones who came back at the last second….he started chewing his lip. A habit I've noticed him do a few times. Me and Percy just took turns sleeping. We each got 2 hours and thirty minutes. It was my turn to stay awake. Darn it.

"You're gonna make your lip bleed if you keep doing that." I stated as Nico continued to chew his lip.

"I don't care."

"If it bleeds the passing by doctors might think you have some infection of some sort."

"And I'll shove my fist into their mouth, and then watch more doctors scramble around to find a cure for it."

"Apollo wouldn't like you making fun of doctors like that." I shook my finger at him in mock shame.

"Why do doctors use Hermes caduceus for their symbol, when Apollo is the god of medicine?" he randomly asked. Okay, maybe not randomly, but it was still a weird question.

"I don't know. I heard somewhere that Hermes is the god of doctors, but Apollo is more recognized as doctor stuff" I answered.

"Doctors coming." He suddenly said. When I followed his gaze, I saw the doctor who had told us that my brother needed surgery. Before I had the chance to say anything, he smiled.

"Everything went as planned. He should be waking up in a few minutes. Come."

I stood up and forced myself to wait for Nico to get Percy to wake up. So far, it wasn't going to well. Nico sighed.

"Annabeth's coming, and she looks _really_ mad." He said.

"Where?" Percy jerked awake, looking around wildly for a place to hide. Annabeth's anger was no fun. Percy seemed to learn that the hard way.

"It's gonna be _me _that's really mad if you two don't hurry up!" I snapped at them.

They didn't answer, but hurried to catch up.

When we entered the room, I found my brother half awake on hospitals bed. His eyes were half open, and he didn't seem to know where he was. His curly hair was a mess, as usual. Really, he just seemed very out of it. But he was awake, not bleeding, not dead, and I was SO going to owe him some cake when he wakes up. Cake is good.

**I am NOT happy with this chapter. It was a lot better in my head. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….**

**Im not even sure I ask for people to review. No one really reviews anyway. Even a flame would be nice, just something to tell me peoples read this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe this will be like some of my other stories….slow at first, better later on. For those who actually read this story, sorry for the slow update. I've been busy lately with moving…**

**Also, there's a new poll! Please vote!**

WEASEL'S POV

I groaned as my eyes opened, and my sight became blurry. When it finally cleared, I saw Amanda talking to Percy, while Nico just sat in the corner alone, biting his lip. What a freak. For a change, I couldn't feel me leg at all. They didn't cut it off, did they? I tried to lift my head to look, but the medicine must have been strong, because I suddenly felt dizzy, and laid back down.

"He's awake." Nico stated absentminded. Amanda and Percy stopped talking, and looked over to me.

"How do you feel?" Amanda asked as she walked over. I hate it when people say that. 'Oh, how do you feel?' 'I feel great! I just got a surgery and might never walk again! That's great, isn't it!' Really people. Think of something that makes sense.

"Perfect." I rasped sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't know you would actually need surgery." She defended herself.

"I'll make sure to get you some cake or ice cream or something before we leave the city, okay?" she ruffled my already messing hair.

"I'm tired." I complained.

"You were asleep for _hours!_ How the Hades are you still tired?" Nico snapped.

"Dude, stop. Just because you haven't slept since we got here, doesn't mean you can be grumpy." Percy said.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better." Nico grumbled.

"We'll leave as soon as he's allowed to get out of bed." Amanda told them. I tried to lift my head again to see my leg, but ended up falling back again.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"I wanna see my leg."

She looked unsure, but she pushed me into a sitting position. I squeaked.

"I'm in a dress!" What the heck! I DO NOT wear dresses! Percy and Nico just burst out laughing. Amanda was trying not to laugh. I shall get revenge.

"It's a hospital gown, not a dress." Amanda giggled. That's a weird word. Giggle. Who came up with that?

"Whatever! They're the same thing!" I'm positive that my face is bright red. I pulled the 'hospital gown' up to my knee (it was too big), and looked saddly at the crisscrossing scars that looked like small, red rivers. The biggest one, which went from the tip of my big toe, all the way to my hip, was brighter then the others, and looked more like a smaller version of the Grand Canyon. It was terrible. I was only 12, and covered with more scars then some psycho-killer.

After getting a bunch of different medications (for pain, nerve calming stuff, stomach aches –my stomach problems that's I've always had- and I think a few other things too), and being picked up and put in a wheelchair, we were getting back into that stupid van.

"I don't want to go into a car!" I whined.

"Once we get in the car, we'll find a carvel or something, and get you out of that hospital gown." Amanda said, trying to get me to stop complaining. The stupid hospital people wouldn't let me change into actual clothes. Who cares if the only clothes I had were torn up and bloody, and smelled like sweat? It's better then wearing a dress, which, by the way, was WAY to breezy in places that shouldn't be breezy like that.

"I don't have anything to change into. They threw away the only clothes I had." I grumbled.

"Then we'll go buy some. It's Chiron's money anyway." Amanda said casually.

"My mom lives around the block. She might have some of my old clothes that will fit…" Percy said.

And that's where we went. I was dragged into the van, much against my will. I would rather be pulled around in this stupid wheelchair. Sure, it was freezing cold out here, and the ground was covered in snow, but who cares? I surely didn't. And then I found out Percy's mom lives in an apartment. How in name of cake did they expect to get me up stairs? I'm in a stupid wheel chair for crying out loud! And I don't like stairs anyway.

"There's a handicap ramp over there." Percy said, as if he read my mind. Stupid, mental, idiot. First they think they're the children of people that don't even exist, and now they go and point at a ramp that I know will lead to torture.

My excuse for the winged horse, I was imagining things. And I only got there as fast as I did, because I passed out at one point, and was out for day's strait, and woke up in another state. And the horse-guy…..i was still imagining thing. LET THEM BEAT THAT!

**I know, it's shorter then the others, but I was at a writers block for a while. PLEASE review! I'm so loney!**


End file.
